


I still love ya Doll Face

by Tammypage



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammypage/pseuds/Tammypage
Summary: You thought the love you had with Dean was over. You thought everything you had with him was done, but you where so wrong. That night when you wanted to sleep Dean came in pissed off. Not only due to that fact that you walk away from him, but because you slept with someone else.





	I still love ya Doll Face

You finish your match with Alexa walking into the back with a smile on your face. You walk right into your locker as you started to clean yourself up. Heading back to the hotel with your luggage you head straight to your room. Once inside you drop all your things then walk to the bed falling right in the center. “Now I can relax.” You said to no one. You got up just to freshen up in the bathroom. After your long hot shower you walk out with sleep wear on. Tank top with some nice booty shorts on you look at yourself in the mirror with a smile as you headed to bed. Then a loud knock came at your door. You look at your door with annoyed look on your face. “What is it now?” You head to the door, didn’t even bother opening it because you knew who it was. “Finn please go away. I’m not in the mood.” You said as you walk away from the door. You laid down in your bed trying to get someone sleep until the knock on the door was even louder than before. 

 

“Really!!” You said getting out of bed. You walk to the door opening it up just to see a very anger Dean Ambrose standing in front of your door. “So uh…” As he walk right into your room kicking the door right behind him. “So yeah...Finn!” He yelled as he look down at you. You look down as you started to think about what happened with you and Dean that night.

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

“OK you know what doll face you can’t just tell me what I can and can’t do. If I want to talk to Renee then that’s what I want to do.” He said looking at you. “Really Dean that so called “talk” look more like you two making out. I’m your girlfriend not her.” You said holding back your tears. He look down at you, his face soften as he started to think about what he did. Renee walk right behind Dean as he puts her arms around his torso. “Hey Dean…” She stop to look at you. “I thought you both were done.” Renee said look at you then back at Dean. “Excuse me done?” You said walking up to Renee but Dean stop you by pushing you back with force almost hitting you head on wall. “You know what Dean fuck you. Fuck you for leading me on into believing we had something.” You said walking away with tears running down your face. “Doll face come back!” He yelled out. 

 

You head to your room that night still upset about what happen. You saw your phone rang to see it was Dean, but you just ignore the call by powering off your phone. A small knock came from your door. “Go away Dean!” You said as you laid in bed. “Oi I’m not Dean love.” You got from your bed heading to your door opening it to see Finn standing there with a worry look on his face. “Is ever tin alright love?” You shook your head as you let Finn in locking the door behind you. “I’ll explain everything to ya Finn. I just never thought this could happened to me you know.” As you start to cry once again. Finn gave you a big hug as he look down at you. You told him what had happened with you and Dean. He felt bad for you as he hug you even more. Finn gave you a kiss on your forehead, but you grab his face making him kiss you on the lips. After that night the rest was history.

 

**_Flashback End_ **

You look up at him as you nodded you head. “Yeah it true what you heard that night. Me and Finn had a one night stand.” Dean grab you by the throat with one hand as he pulled you close to him. You start to whimper in pain as both of your hands where on his arm. “Finn touch you Doll face. You belong to me I never end our relationship.” You look up at him with a small tear running down your face. You now know what you did was wrong. “I’m...sorry...Dean...but...I thought...you did when you push me.” He start to kiss the side of your face slowly. “You mean the world to me Doll face. Do you think I’ll ever let you go? The reason why I push you away from Renee, because I know you to well. You would have beating her until she bleed.” He let go of your throat as he turn you around bending you over on the bed. 

 

You look back up at him. “Dean what are you doing?” He slaps your ass so hard it made you has his name out loud. “Oh now you yell out my name? Good cuz I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t even walk anymore doll face.” WIth that Dean undone his pants as you turn your head facing the window in the hotel room. You felt you shorts being pulled down as you try not to say a word. You felt it being rub at your entire, making gasp at his hard cock. “I just want you to know something.” You nodded your head. “Oh yeah one more thing I want tell you. I still love ya Doll face.” With that you can remember Dean slam his hard cock right into you, enjoying the rest of the night with nothing but sweet love making that is.


End file.
